


we might be watching loveless but i love you lots

by yataaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: Zack and Cloud get all dressed up to watch the year's production of Loveless
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	we might be watching loveless but i love you lots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrenchcoatRats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Zack to be the type to make exaggerated bows and stuff when he's dressed formally lol.
> 
> I hope this satisfies your request! U_U I've been trying to loosen up while I draw and also experimented with some rendering haha∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
